Ta vie au Bloc, tes choix
by petitchaton99
Summary: Tu arrives dans le Bloc et à partir de là tes choix te guideront à travers l'histoire. En fonction de tes décisions tu pourras te diriger vers tel où tel chapitre, te forgeant ainsi ton propre destin dans le Bloc.
1. 1-L'arrivée

**Salut, avant de commencer l'histoire je tiens juste à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes qui risquent d'être présentes. De plus, c'est ma première histoire donc j'espère que vous serez compréhensif. Sinon j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

L'arrivée

Tu as mal à la tête, un peu comme si ton cerveau avait été piétiné par un troupeau d'éléphant. Tu essayes de te souvenir de pourquoi tu as cette douleur, lorsque tu réalises subitement que tu ne t'en souviens pas. Tu ne te souviens d'absolument rien. Ce constat te ramène à la réalité.

Tu entends des grands bruits métalliques et ouvrent les yeux. Tu ne vois rien il fait entièrement noir. Tu sens que tu es en train de monter. Tes mains parcourent l'espaces, te permettant de repérer qu'il y a de nombreuses boîtes. Le noir complet associé à tous ces bruits de métal te rende mal à l'aise. La peur commence à s'insinuer en toi. Tu tentes de te lever mais bien vite ta tête heurte le plafond. Tu es comme prise au piège dans cette cage qui t'emmène dans un endroit inconnu. La panique augmente alors que tu te rassois. Des milliers de questions jaillissent dans ton esprit ne faisant qu'accentuer ton mal de crâne.

La cage s'arrête soudainement t'envoyant valser en arrière sous le choc. Une alarme stridente se déclenche au même instant. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, du grabuge se fait entendre au-dessus de ta tête et le plafond s'ouvre. Une lumière éblouissante emplie la cage, t'obligeant à refermer les yeux, ton crâne supportant mal ce changement brusque. Tu sens que quelqu'un vient t'attraper par le bras pour te tirer vers le haut. Bientôt tu te trouves allongée sur ce qui te semble être de l'herbe.

-Hey, la nouvelle, ça va ? fit une voix grave près de toi.

Tu ouvres précipitamment les yeux et regardes autour de toi. Tu es entourée par une horde de garçon d'âges variés. Ton cœur bas à cent à l'heure c'est alors que tu décides de :

1- te mettre à courir pour mettre un maximum de distance entre toi et eux. **(Aller au chapitre** **La course poursuite** **)**

2- te lever en position de self-défense, prête à contre attaquer au moindre problème. **(Aller au chapitre** **Un caractère bien trempé** **)**

3- refermer les yeux en espérant que tous cela ne soit qu'un drôle de rêve. **(Aller au chapitre** **Pas de rêve, juste la réalité** **)**


	2. La course poursuite

La course poursuite

Tu prends donc la décision de t'enfuir en courant. Tu réussis facilement à sortir du cercle formé par les garçons. Ces derniers étaient bien trop surpris pour t'empêcher de passer. Tu entends des cris te disant de revenir mais tu n'y prêtes pas attention. Tu cours cherchant du regard une sortie. Tu en repères une rapidement, une grande ouverture dans un mur. Sans plus attendre tu te diriges vers elle.

Ta tête te fait mal à chaque foulée mais tu discernes des bruits de course derrière toi. Visiblement on s'est lancé à ta poursuite. On te cri des choses mais tu n'écoutes pas un traître mot de ce qui est dit. Jetant un regard par-dessus ton épaule, tu constates que trois garçons te courent après. Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus, tu accélères donc autant que possible. Tu y es presque, la sortie n'est qu'à quelques mètres.

Tu tournes la tête pour voir où se trouvent tes poursuivants. Quelle n'est pas ta surprise lorsque tu les vois ralentir puis s'arrêter totalement. L'un d'eux crie soudainement un « Attrapez-là, les tocards ! ». Lorsque tu regardes devant toi tu vois alors deux garçons arriver de l'ouverture. Tu n'arrives malheureusement pas à les éviter.

Tu es stoppée par deux paires de bras te repoussant en arrière si fort que tu en perds l'équilibre. Tu retombes dans un bruit sourd. Le choc te coupe la respiration. Maintenant, en plus d'avoir mal à la tête, ton dos souffre également. Tu jettes un regard à ceux qui t'ont arrêté. Celui de droite est un garçon asiatique, et celui de gauche a des cheveux sombres avec des yeux chocolat. Ils te fixent avec un air surpris. Tu dois certainement faire de même.

On t'attrape par les vêtements et te remet debout sans aucune délicatesse. Un garçon noir arriva à tes côtés tandis qu'on te retient par un bras. Il a les sourcils froncés et ne semble pas très content :

-Je vois qu'on court vite la nouvelle. Cependant quand on te dit de revenir, soit gentille fait le. Tu ne sais rien des dangers des lieux, alors si tu veux pas crever écoute ce qu'on te dit. C'est clair ? dit-il d'un ton autoritaire

-Laisse-la Alby ! Elle a juste paniqué en voyant autant de gars. Répond une voix féminine.

C'est alors que tu repères ce qui semble être la seul fille de l'endroit. Alby soupire mais ne la contredit pas malgré tout. La jeune fille se tourne alors vers moi. Elle est belle avec sa peau blanche, ses yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle me sourit gentiment et me demande de quoi tu te souviens. C'est à cet instant que tu te rappelles que tu ne te rappelles de rien.

( **Aller au chapitre** **La fête** **)**


	3. Pas de rêve, juste la réalité

Pas de rêve, juste la réalité

Tu refermes précipitamment les yeux, espérant de toutes tes forces que tu ne sois qu'en plein rêve. Tu tentes de te convaincre que lorsque tu te réveilleras tu seras dans ton lit et que ton amnésie fait partie du rêve. Quelqu'un vient de s'agenouiller à tes côtés mais tu n'y fais pas attention, priant pour te réveiller au plus vite. Une main vient te secouer par l'épaule et tu te rends compte qu'on t'adresse la parole :

-Désolé la nouvelle mais tu ne fais pas un rêve. Ici, c'est la réalité.

La voix est douce et se veut rassurante. Tu ré-ouvres donc les yeux et tombes sur un garçon noir d'environ dix-sept ans. Ce dernier se relève et tu te retrouves entièrement dominée par tous ces garçons. C'est pourquoi tu prends la décision de te lever. Cependant ton mal de crâne semble contre cette idée puisque tu te retrouves à vaciller. Tu aurais sans doute finis par terre si on ne t'avait pas retenu.

Un petit garçon plutôt enrobé te tient en souriant gentiment. Tu le trouves immédiatement sympathique et, malgré ta surprise et ta peur, tu lui rends son sourire. Tu remarques que ses yeux s'illuminent comme si c'était quelque chose rare qu'on lui sourit. Son jeune âge le rend incroyablement rassurant comparé aux autres garçons.

-Mais regardez-moi ça ! Cette espèce de tocard s'est trouvé une amie. S'exclama un gars au nez comparable à une pomme de terre et aux dents pourries.

Le jeune garçon te lâche en entendant la remarque et se rembrunit. Tu sens la colère montée en toi. Tu ne le connais pas mais voir que ce commentaire le blesse t'énerve au plus haut point. Oubliant l'espace d'un instant toutes tes peurs et incertitudes, tu réponds à l'idiot qui a parlé :

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? T'es con au naturel ou tu prends des cours du soir ?

A ce moment tu ne peux que remarquer le regard meurtrier qu'il te lance. Autour de toi, certains rigolent et d'autre te fixent avec de grands yeux éberlués. Tu te dis que tu aurais mieux fait de la fermer quand le gars s'approche de toi avec un air menaçant. Tu n'as pas l'occasion de reculer d'un pas avant qu'on s'interpose entre toi et lui. C'est un gars asiatique à la carrure massive se place en effet devant toi. Pendant ce temps, tu remarques qu'une fille aux longs cheveux noirs se glisse à tes côtés.

-Détend-toi Gally. Tu dois bien reconnaître que cette fille a de la répartie. Déclara l'asiatique avec un sourire dans la voix, visiblement amusé par ton audace.

Tu ne prêtes pas attention à la réponse du dénommé Gally. Tu regardes avec étonnement la fille à tes côtés. Tu n'avais pas remarqué sa présence dans la foule de garçon. Elle se tourne vers toi, t'offre un léger sourire et se présente. Son nom est Teresa. Tu veux lui dire le tient mais rien ne te reviens. C'est alors que tu te rappelles que tu ne te souviens d'absolument rien. **(Aller au chapitre** **La fête** **)**


	4. Un caractère bien trempé

Un caractère bien trempé

Tu te lèves en position de self-défense. Les jambes légèrement écartées pour assurer ta stabilité et les poings en avant afin de frapper le premier qui voudrait te causer des problèmes. Tu entends certains garçons rire et d'autres siffler comme s'ils étaient impressionnés. Tu leur lances un regard noir à tous. Tu essais de garder la face mais au fond tu n'en mènes pas large. Cette foule de gars t'inquiète, et la perte de tes souvenirs t'effraye encore plus.

Tu regardes dans la direction d'où venait la voix qui t'a demandée comment tu allais. Tu vois un garçon plutôt grand et fin avec des cheveux blonds te fixer, un sourire en coin et des yeux interrogatifs. Ça ne faisait aucun doute c'était lui qui avait parlé.

-Bien. Je vais bien. Réponds-tu malgré ta migraine.

Son sourire s'élargit alors. Il semblait avoir dans les seize, dix-sept ans.

-C'est ce que je vois. Tu peux ranger tes crocs la nouvelle, commence-t-il. Personne ne va te faire de mal. De toute façon, je doute que tu réussisses à nous battre, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de force.

-Tu veux que je t'en mette une pour voir si j'ai l'air d'avoir de la force. T'exclames-tu avec hargne.

Autour les autres rigolent et le blond en fait de même. Tu entends un « Elle a un caractère bien trempée la nouvelle. ». Tu es légèrement déstabilisée par tout ça et tu t'apprêtes à ajouter autre choses quand une voix s'élève par-dessus les rires :

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de tocard. Une fille peut parfaitement vous mettre la pâtée.

Tu remarques alors une jeune fille qui s'avance vers toi. A sa vue tu abandonnes ta position défensive. C'est peut-être idiot mais sur le coup sa présence te rassure. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, une peau très claire et de grands yeux bleus. Elle te tend la main et se présente :

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Teresa. Ne fait pas attention à tous ces tocards qui se croient plus malins qu'ils ne le sont.

Tu es sur le point de te présenter à ton tour lorsque tu te rappelles que… eh bien que tu ne te rappelles de rien justement.

 **(Aller au chapitre** **La fête** **)**


	5. La fête

La fête

Après ton arrivée plus ou moins mouvementé, Alby, le garçon noir qui s'avère être le chef, t'a expliqué différentes choses. Tu as ainsi appris que l'endroit où tu as atterri s'appelle le Bloc. Les personnes qui vivent là sont les blocards, ces derniers semblent d'ailleurs avoir un langage qui leur est propre. Tu sais également que la cage qui t'a amené ici est appelée la Boîte. Cette dernière fournie tout ce dont ont besoin les blocards. On t'a aussi appris qu'il y avait trois règles fondamentale : 1) Tu travailles comme tout le monde, pas de fainéant au bloc. 2) Interdiction de frapper un blocard. Et 3) Interdiction stricte et formelle de se rendre dans le labyrinthe.

Le labyrinthe, on ne t'a pas vraiment parler de ce dernier. Tous ce que tu sais c'est qu'il ne faut pas y entrer. Tu es curieuse mais ne poses pas plus de question. Tu sais qu'on ne te répondrait pas. Si on avait voulu t'en parler ça aurait été fait dès le début. Tu tentes de mettre tes interrogations de côté, car si ton mal de crâne a diminué toutes ces questions ravivent la douleur.

A la place, tu écoutes Teresa te faire la visite complète. Elle t'explique les différentes tâches qui existent au Bloc. Il y a les bâtisseurs, les cuistots, les trancheurs, les sarcleurs, les medjacks, les coureurs… Elle te parle également des matons de chaque boulot. Tu apprends que tu vas alterner chaque travail afin de voir celui qui te correspond. Teresa passe ainsi la fin de l'après-midi à t'expliquer tous ce que tu as à savoir, comme le faite que le labyrinthe se referme tous les soirs, ou encore que tu te rappellerais de ton prénom d'ici quelques jours.

Te voilà assise dans ton hamac. Teresa t'a laissé depuis un moment. Elle t'a informé, avant de partir, que tu pouvais aller te balader dans le Bloc mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu te sens légèrement étourdie. Tout ici te semble à la fois familier et en même temps totalement inconnu. Un soupire franchit tes lèvres alors que tu retournes une fois de plus ton esprit pour trouver des réponses. Pour l'instant la plus importante des réponses pour toi est ton prénom. Malheureusement, rien ne te vient, nada, que dalle. Tu te dis que savoir au moins ça, pourrait te rassurer, comme pour te dire qu'il te reste au moins une chose de ta vie d'avant, aussi infime soit elle. C'est sur cette pensée que tu t'endors.

Une main vient te secouer l'épaule. Tu grognes légèrement, prêtes à te rendormir lorsque des paroles te ramènent sur terre :

-Allez la nouvelle, c'est pas l'heure de dormir. La fête est prête ! Déclare une voix enjouée.

Il te suffit d'entendre l'appellation « la nouvelle » pour te souvenir où tu te trouves. Ouvrant les yeux, tu tombes sur une Teresa à l'air ravie. Tu te lèves à peine, qu'elle t'attrape par le bras et t'emmène déjà en direction du grand feu allumé, plus loin dans la clairière. Une fois arrivée elle te lâche et disparait au milieu des blocards. Tu te retrouves donc seul sans trop savoir où aller. Tout le monde semble bien s'amuser. Ils sont majoritairement regroupés par travail. Tu repères entre autre, les coureurs qui discutent ensemble, Teresa est avec eux. Si tu te bases sur ce que cette dernière t'as dit, l'asiatique se nomme Minho et le garçon avec les cheveux bruns et les yeux marron, Thomas. Elle t'a également raconté qu'ils sont les seuls à avoir survécu une nuit entière dans le labyrinthe.

Tu remarques qu'Alby se joint au groupe avec un blond, Newt, de ce que tu sais. Tu as appris qu'il est le bras droit d'Alby. Tous ce petit monde semble bien s'entendre. Tu te dis que c'est un minimum lorsqu'on est bloqué dans cet endroit depuis trois ans pour certain.

Quelqu'un vient te mettre une grande claque dans le dos te faisant sursauter légèrement. Tournant la tête, tu tombes sur un garçon très velu avec une tignasse brune. Il te sourit amicalement avant de se présenter :

-Salut la nouvelle, moi c'est Poêle-à-frire ! Je suis cuistot ici.

Tu lui souris poliment. Il te semble sympathique comme gars.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule les bras ballant ? C'est une fête, il faut s'amuser !

Tu es sur le point de répondre que tu es bien là, qu'il t'entraine déjà parmi les autres blocards. Moins d'une minute plus tard tu te retrouves avec un verre, remplit d'une boisson à la couleur douteuse, à la main. Poêle-à-frire est déjà en train de boire le sien. Toi, tu n'es pas sure d'avoir très soif à cet instant. Le liquide semble étrange et dégage une forte odeur.

-Tu sais, tu m'impressionnes, commence-t-il ! Ton arrivée a été très remarquée. Ça n'est pas tous les jours que les nouveaux réagissent ainsi. La plupart du temps ils se mettent plutôt à chialer. En plus, t'es une fille. On pensait que Teresa serait la seule.

-Eh bien… Merci. Enfin je crois… réponds-tu pas très sure de ce que tu devais répondre.

Visiblement, cette réponse doit convenir à ton interlocuteur puisqu'il lâche un léger rire.

Tu passes la suite de la soirée avec Poêle-à-frire et d'autres blocards qui vous ont rejoint. Tu suis les différentes conversations, participant de temps à autre. Au bout d'un moment tu sens qu'on t'observe. Cherchant des yeux la personne qui te regarde. Tu finis par voir que c'est Teresa, Alby, Newt, Thomas, Minho ainsi les autres coureurs qui te jettent des coups d'œil tout en discutant. Il t'est facile de deviner que la conversation tourne autour de toi. Cette idée te met mal à l'aise et savoir qu'on te regarde aussi. Tu décides d'aller t'installer dans un coin, quittant les blocards avec qui tu es.

Deux minutes plus tard, tu es adossée à un tronc d'arbre près du feu, fixant les blocards qui se divertissent. Si tu comprends bien le but du jeu est de pousser l'autre en-dehors du cercle tracé au sol. Tu remarques que les blocards qui jouent se font battre à plat de couture par Gally. Pas très étonnant puisqu'ils ne se servent que de leur muscles mais pas de leur cerveau. Gally est sans doute l'un des plus costauds du Bloc, cependant il se ferait facilement battre par la ruse.

-On dirait bien qu'aucun des tocards présent ici n'est capable de me battre, commence-t-il à dire en fanfaronnant. Vous vous battez comme des filles !

En entendant ces propos sexistes tu lèves les yeux aux ciels et fait un sourire moqueur. Ce mec n'est qu'un arrogant doublé d'un idiot. Teresa t'as dit lors de la visite qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, tu ne l'apprécie pas non plus.

-Un problème la nouvelle ? Te demande Gally d'une voix acerbe.

Tu sais que tu ferais mieux de te taire. Malgré tout tu ne peux t'empêcher de répondre :

-On voit que tu ne t'es jamais battu contre une fille.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Une fille t'aurait battu avant même que ton cerveau ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Déclares-tu avec un sourire railleur.

La réponse ne semble pas plaire à monsieur. Tu le vois froncer les sourcils et serrer les poings.

-Tu n'as qu'à essayer de me battre puisque tu as l'air si sure de toi. Lance-t-il avec un ton supérieur.

Voilà comment une minute plus tard tu te retrouves au centre d'un cercle formé par les blocards, tous curieux de voir l'affrontement. Gally te sourit moqueusement avant de te dire qu'il sera gentil et qu'il ira doucement. Tu lui réponds par un grand sourire hypocrite. C'est précisément à ce moment qu'il se jette sur toi pour te repousser en-dehors du cercle. Tu opposes de la résistance mais il est bien trop fort pour toi. Tu es sur le point de te faire éjectée que tu lâche Gally et te met sur le côté. Ce dernier déséquilibré par ce changement soudain de rapport de force se retrouve projeté en dehors du cercle.

Les blocards autour se mettent à rire, et un sourire vient se peindre sur ton visage lorsque tu aperçois l'air effarer de ton adversaire. Il semble faire moins le fier d'un coup. Le problème c'est que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'il se jette de nouveau sur toi. Tu te retrouves expulsée au sol par une fore impressionnante. Ton épaule droite prend une grande partie du choc pendant que ta tête prend le reste. Cette dernière a percutée la terre avec violence te faisant déconnecter de la réalité. Durant la fraction de seconde où tu te retrouves dans le flou, tu entends quelque chose, mais ne comprend pas ce que c'est.

Tu sens qu'on t'attrape par le bras chaque bras et qu'on te relève. Thomas te tient par un côté alors que Newt se trouve de l'autre. Minho lui s'est placé entre toi et Gally. Jeff, l'un des medjacks, te demande comment tu te sens. C'est à ce moment que tu comprends.

-Je sais. Murmures-tu.

-Tu sais quoi ? S'exclament Jeff, Thomas et Newt au même moment.

-Mon prénom, je m'en souviens. C'est…:

1-Rosalind **(Aller au chapitre** **Une philosophe en herbe ?** **)**

2-Diana **(Aller au chapitre** **La curiosité un vilain défaut ?** **)**

3-Lucy **(Aller au chapitre** **Tout est une question de point de vue** **)**


	6. Une philosophe en herbe ?

Une philosophe en herbe ?

Il est tard mais tu ne dors pas contrairement aux autres blocards. La fête a pris fin au moment où Thomas et Newt t'ont amené à l'infirmerie. Une fois que tu en es ressortie la majorité des gars avait déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée. Le peu qui ne dormait pas à ce moment t'ont félicité pour ta victoire et ton prénom retrouvé.

Désormais la clairière baigne dans un silence paisible perturbé uniquement par les ronflements de certains blocards. Toi, tu regardes le ciel étoilé, tout en félicitant intérieurement Jeff pour ses talents de guérisseur. Tu ne ressens presque plus aucune douleur. Bien sûr, tu vas avoir un sacré bleu sur ton épaule mais ça n'est rien. Quant à te tête, tu as la tempe légèrement ouverte mais c'est superficiel d'après Jeff. Tu te dis que tu apprécierais faire medjack. Etre en mesure d'aider les autres à tout moment est un sentiment qui doit être très gratifiant.

Dans le ciel passe une étoile filante. Tu souris à cette vue et ferme les yeux pour faire un vœu. Tu ignores pourquoi tu sais qu'il faut faire un vœu lorsqu'on aperçoit une étoile filante, alors que tu ignorais ton prénom jusqu'à il y a peu. Tu te dis que certaines choses sont tel qu'elles sont sans avoir vraiment de sens. Au lieu de te torturer l'esprit avec ça, tu repenses à ton vœu. Tu as demandé à avoir la capacité de protéger tous ceux qui sont ici, parce qu'au fond tu les trouves plutôt attachants. Enfin, certains plus que d'autre, petite pensée à ce cher Gally qui a failli te démonter l'épaule. Il est vraiment idiot celui-là, mais bon il faut de tout pour faire un monde, pas vrai ?

Tu te dis que ça semble insensé de vouloir protéger des gens qu'on connait depuis moins d'un jour. Surtout vu ta réaction à leur encontre lors de ton arrivée. Malgré tout, en y réfléchissant ça n'est peut-être pas si insensé que ça. Au fond, un inconnu est une personne qu'on connait moins que les personnes. Tu ne connais personne, du moins tu ne t'en souviens pas, donc les blocards sont les gens que tu connais le mieux. Conclusion, en pratique les blocards sont tes plus proches amis puisqu'ils sont ceux que tu connais le mieux.

Bon, tu ne te souviens de presque rien sur toi mais, au moins, tu es sure d'une chose, tu devais être une sacrée philosophe pour avoir des raisonnements pareil. Cette pensée t'arrache un petit rire. Au même moment tu entends des bruits de pas derrière toi. Tu te retournes et tombes sur Newt qui s'approche de toi de sa démarche boitillante.

-Tu ne dors pas ? Chuchotes-tu alors qu'il s'allonge à tes côtés.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, la nouvelle. Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui, beaucoup mieux. Merci de m'avoir aidée. Sinon, c'est Rosalind maintenant, plus « la nouvelle ».

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi Rosie, répond-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Tu fais vraiment tout comme tu l'entends, pas vrai, commences-tu en souriant ? Mon prénom est si compliqué que ça à retenir ?

-J'aime bien donner des surnoms aux gens quand ils me viennent naturellement. Par exemple, j'appelle Thomas, Tommy.

Tu hoches la tête en souriant. Oui, Rosie pourrait tout à fait te convenir s'il décidait de te donner un surnom.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui te faisait rire à mon arrivée ? Te questionne-t-il tout en te fixant.

Tu hésites l'espace d'une demi-seconde à lui raconter en te disant qu'il va sans doute se moquer de toi. Tu finis finalement par lui expliquer tout. Contrairement à ce à quoi tu t'attendais, il te jette un regard impressionné.

-Ce que tu dis n'est pas idiot. Personne n'a jamais pensé à envisager les choses ainsi. On dirait que tu es une philosophe en herbe.

Tu le remercie en riant et cela clôt la conversation. Aucun de vous deux ne dit plus rien, vous contentant de scruter le ciel. Tu repars dans les méandres de ton esprit rempli de question mais vide de réponse. Tu essais de trouver ces foutues réponses pendant un long moment mais rien ne te viens. Tu décides alors de laisser tes pensées dériver dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil.

Voilà un mois et demi que tu es arrivée au bloc. Tu t'es bien intégrée au milieu de tous ces garçons. Tu es devenue medjack afin de pouvoir veiller sur les blocards et t'assurer de leur bonne santé. Au fond, tu te dis que ton vœu a dû se réaliser. Tu adores ce travail Jeff et Clint sont deux personnes très agréables et tu passes volontiers du temps avec eux.

Tu es également devenue très proche de Thomas et Minho. En effet, avec leurs virées quotidienne dans le labyrinthe, il n'est pas rare de les voir débarquer à l'infirmerie, avec des égratignures à désinfectée et autre… C'est de cette façon que tu as pu vraiment apprendre à les connaitre. C'est toujours un plaisir pour toi de les soigner et d'écouter Minho t'inventer une histoire complètement folle pour t'expliquer comment ils se sont blessés, tandis que Thomas soupire d'exaspération devant les idioties de votre ami.

Tu t'entends également bien avec Teresa. Après tout entre seules filles du Bloc il faut se serrer les coudes ! Eh oui… ce mois-ci la Boîte a ramené un garçon et non pas une fille. D'ailleurs Teresa et toi avait bien rigolé devant la mine déconfite des garçons qui eux semblaient prendre goût à l'apparition de fille dans le Bloc.

Pour être totalement franche avec toi-même, tu es plutôt contente que ça ait été un garçon et non une fille. Pas que l'idée d'avoir une autre fille au bloc te dérangerais mais ça t'aurais fait un peu peur. Oui, parce que tu refuses de te l'avouer pleinement mais tu apprécies vraiment beaucoup Newt, et tu aurais eu peur qu'il soit amoureux cette fille. Tu le sais parfaitement, qu'il ne t'appartient pas et que tu ne devrais avoir ce genre de pensée. Cependant tu ne peux t'empêcher de le faire.

A chaque fois que tu es avec lui tu as ce sentiment de plénitude, comme s'il était capable de combler le vide que tu ressens parfois. Tu tiens vraiment à lui. Tu chéries chacun de ses défauts et admires toutes ses qualités. Tu adores la façon dont vous vous lancez des piques en permanence pour voir qui va gagner la bataille. C'est idiot mais c'est comme ça. Dommage qu'il ne te considère que comme une bonne amie. Tu pourrais lui dire ce que tu ressens mais tu ne veux pas mettre en péril ce que vous avez déjà. Tu préfères largement garder pour toi tout ça. Peut-être que le temps fera bouger les choses qui sait ?

 **(Allez au chapitre** **Quand les jours sont sombres** **)**


	7. Tout est une question de point de vue

Tout est une question de point de vue

Il est tard mais tu ne dors pas contrairement aux autres blocards. La fête a pris fin au moment où Thomas et Newt t'ont amené à l'infirmerie. Tu es assise face à l'entrée actuellement close du Labyrinthe, se trouvant à quelque mètre devant toi.

De là où tu es, tu entends les ronflements de certains blocards dormant d'un sommeil visiblement reposant. Toi, tu regardes les portes fermées du Labyrinthe, tout en pensant à différentes choses. Par exemple, tu salues les capacités de médecin de Jeff. Tu ne ressens presque plus aucune douleur. Bien sûr, tu vas avoir un sacré bleu sur ton épaule mais ça n'est rien. Quant à te tête, tu as la tempe légèrement ouverte mais c'est superficiel d'après lui.

Tu réfléchis également à ta vie future, ici au Bloc. Quel métier tu vas choisir ? Est-ce que tu vas bien t'entendre avec les blocards ? Tes souvenirs sont-ils perdus à jamais ? Allez-vous sortir un jour d'ici ? Toutes ces questions s'imposent dans ton esprit, t'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es sortie de ton hamac pour venir te mettre là. L'air frais et la tranquillité te font te sentir mieux.

Tu soupires sachant parfaitement que tu ne trouveras les réponses que tu cherches ce soir. Tu ne les trouveras peut-être même jamais pour certaines questions. Le mieux à faire pour le moment serait de dormir plutôt que de penser. Pourtant ton cerveau refuse de te laisser en paix.

Tu finis par méditer sur la raison pour laquelle vous êtes tous ici. Plusieurs hypothèses te viennent et tu tentes de les éliminer une par une. La première, d'une longue série, que tu élimes est celle de délinquants. Tu as effectivement pensée à la possibilité que cet endroit soit une prison. Cependant, tu as rayé cette idée de ton esprit car aucune sortie n'aurait été proposée dans ce cas-là. Pas même une sortie tel que le Labyrinthe. Tu procèdes ainsi pendant de longues minutes, perdant ainsi la notion du temps.

Des bruits de pas derrière toi te ramènent à la réalité. Tu sursautes légèrement alors que tu vois Thomas s'assoir à tes côtés, tout en s'excusant :

-Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, ça n'était pas mon but. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai remarqué que ton hamac était vide. Du coup je suis parti à ta recherche. Je sais que la première nuit au Bloc est la plus dur alors je venais voir comment tu te sentais.

Tu souris légèrement face à son explication. Tu trouves ça gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter de ton bien être.

-Ça va. J'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire. Déclares-tu calmement.

-Eh bien, une arrivée mouvementée, une entaille à la tempe, une épaule qui manque d'être déboiter, avoir Gally qui semble vouloir te faire la peau dès le premier jour… Oui je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait faire mieux.

Cette remarque te fait rire. Il n'a pas totalement tort. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu as passé un premier jour inoubliable.

-Tout est une question de point de vue tu sais ? Réponds-tu. Certains trouveraient qu'il n'y a pas pire ou difficilement. Moi, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas mieux. Après tout, qui pourra se vanter d'une entrée en matière pareil ? Personne, je suis donc unique !

-Tu as sans doute raison, tout est une question de point de vue, dit-il un sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres.

Sur ces mots, il se lève tout en époussetant la terre de son pantalon. Tu le regardes faire sans rien dire. Alors qu'il est en train de partir en direction des hamacs tu l'entends lancer un :

-Au faite, jolie prénom. J'aime bien Lucy.

Voilà un mois et demi que tu es arrivée au bloc. Tu apprécies plutôt bien la vie au Bloc. Après avoir passé un peu de temps dans chaque profession, tu as trouvée celle qui te convenait le mieux. Tu es donc devenue cuistot. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que faire la cuisine est un talent que tu possèdes. Ton affectation à ce métier t'as donc fait plaisir. Ça visiblement fait aussi très plaisir à Poêle-à-frire et aux autres cuistots. En effet, ces derniers sont débordés par les « ventres sur pattes » que sont les blocards.

Tu es vite devenue amie avec tous les cuistots et l'ambiance en cuisine est toujours agréable et détendue. Sauf quand il s'agit de choisir le menu du repas alors là c'est la guerre, préparez vos armes le combat sera acharné. Ces fameuses « batailles » mènent toujours à une crise d'hilarité générale à la fin. Bref, tu n'as pas le temps de t'ennuyer.

A part ça, tu es très proche de Newt et Minho. Les deux sont très différents mais ils sont aussi extraordinaire l'un que l'autre. Newt est toujours là pour donner de bon conseil ou pour aider. Bien sûr, il est également très sarcastique quand il s'y met. Je dirais que c'est l'un des points communs qu'il a avec Minho. Minho, le roi du sarcasme et des blagues à deux balles, si tu veux t'amuser tu sais vers qui te tourner.

Tu t'entends très bien avec Chuck, également. Ce garçon a quelque chose de très attachant. Tu aimes l'écouter parler de tout et de rien. Dans une autre vie il aurait pu être ton petit frère. Tu apprécies cette idée.

En revanche, entre toi est Gally ça n'est toujours pas le grand amour. Il n'y a pas eu d'autres accrochages, cependant. En effet, vous vous évitez cordialement tous les deux et cette résolution vous convient parfaitement.

En dehors de ça, ce mois-ci la Boîte a remonté un garçon. Personne n'a rien dis mais tu as remarqué les mines déçues des blocards. Cela t'a d'ailleurs bien amusée. Toi, tu t'en fiches que ce soit un mec qui soit arrivé. En plus, tu l'aimes bien ce gars. Il est du genre sympathique et sans prise de tête.

Cependant tu restes la seule fille du Bloc avec Teresa. Vous n'êtes pas de grandes amies toutes les deux, plus des connaissances. Vous passez souvent du temps ensemble car vous avez les même amis mais c'est tout. On t'a plusieurs fois demandé pourquoi vous n'étiez pas amie. Tu t'es toujours contentée d'hausser les épaules en répondant qu'il n'y as pas de raison particulière que c'est comme ça et puis voilà.

Bien sûr ça n'est pas la stricte vérité. Il y a une partie de toi qui n'apprécie pas vraiment Teresa pour une raison bien précise. En effet, cette dernière est toujours suspendue au cou de Thomas, ce qui a le don de passablement t'énerver. Jalouse ? Toi ? Non… ou juste un peu. Il est vrai que tu apprécies Thomas plus que tu ne devrais, et visiblement Teresa aussi. Cependant, elle a une marge d'avance sur toi. En effet, elle et Thomas ont tous les deux un vagues souvenir de leur passé en commun. Ça peut sembler ridicule, mais c'est énorme pour des gens ne se souvenant de rien ou presque.

Tu as abandonné l'idée de te battre pour Thomas depuis un moment. Tu sais que tu as perdu. C'est pourquoi, tu passes le moins de temps possible en compagnie de Thomas et Teresa. Pour ce faire, tu préfères rester avec le nouveau, James. C'est donc avec lui que tu passes tout temps ton libre. Maintenant qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ?

 **(Aller au chapitre** **Il Faut Avancer)**


	8. La curiosité un vilain défaut ?

La curiosité un vilain défaut ?

Il est tard mais tu ne dors pas contrairement aux autres blocards. La fête a pris fin au moment où Thomas et Newt t'ont amené à l'infirmerie. Tu y es encore d'ailleurs. Tu aurais pu sortir sans problème mais tu es bien trop bien allongée pour bouger. De plus, les ronflements étouffés que tu entends te dissuadent de retourner à ton hamac. Tant qu'à faire, autant profiter d'une bonne nuit loin des ronflements.

Tu remercies intérieurement Jeff pour t'avoir soignée. Tu ne ressens presque plus aucune douleur. Bien sûr, tu vas avoir un sacré bleu sur ton épaule mais ça n'est rien. Quant à te tête, tu as la tempe légèrement ouverte mais c'est superficiel d'après Jeff. Heureusement qu'il y a des medjacks compétents avec une brute épaisse comme Gally.

En y réfléchissant bien, Gally doit être le cadet des soucis des doc'. Après tout, les coureurs doivent avoir des blessures bien plus graves qu'un simple bleu et un mal de crâne. Tu soupires, tu aimerais bien y aller dans le labyrinthe. Ça semble fou mais les secrets qu'il renferme t'attirent. Trouver la sortie et comprendre les mystères du labyrinthe doit être quelque chose de fascinant, même si tu as bien compris que le labyrinthe est un piège mortel, pour quiconque ne respectant pas les horaires.

C'est sans aucun doute insensé, tu dois vraiment être du genre suicidaire. Pourtant, tu t'en fiches. Le travail de coureurs est de loin le plus intéressant justement grâce à ses dangers. De plus, tu sens au fond de toi que tu n'es définitivement pas le genre de personne à attendre que les autres trouvent une solution à ta place. Tu es plus du genre à prendre le problème à bras le corps.

Bon, tu ne te souviens de presque rien sur toi mais, au moins, tu es sure d'une chose, tu préfères largement être totalement suicidaire que totalement passive. Si ça se trouves on t'a enfermé ici parce que tu as été diagnostiqué comme malade mental. Cette pensée te fait rire car le pire, c'est que c'est totalement probable. Au même moment, quelqu'un rentre dans la pièce. Tournant la tête, tu vois Minho appuyé contre le cadre de la porte un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Je me demandais sérieusement si tu n'étais pas suicidaire après avoir tenu tête à Gally. Je me rends compte que je me suis trompé t'es pas suicidaire, juste complétement folle ! S'exclame-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-On voit que tu n'as pas l'habitude de draguer les filles. Si tu veux la faire tomber sous ton charme, lui dire qu'elle est folle n'est pas le meilleur moyen. Répliques-tu sur le même ton.

Cette remarque le fait sourire alors qu'il s'avance jusqu'à ton lit et se laisse retomber sur la chaise placée à côté.

-Mon charme se suffit à lui-même Diana. Je n'ai pas besoin de drague pour séduire. Déclare-t-il d'un ton solennel qui te fait rire.

-Waouh !

-Oui, je sais, merci. Je suis magnifique.

Tu souris moqueusement à sa réaction et rétorques un :

-C'était pas un compliment. Ça veut juste dire « Waouh… Qu'est-ce que t'es con ».

Il fait mine d'être vexé, mais le sourire qu'il arbore ne le rend pas crédible une seconde. Tu finis par lui demander ce qu'il fait là et pourquoi il ne dort pas comme tout le monde à cette heure-là. Il te dit qu'il venait s'assurer que Gally n'était pas venu t'égorger dans ton sommeil. Apparemment, tu l'aurais vraiment mis en rogne. Monsieur ne semble pas apprécier la défaite, encore moins face à une fille.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui te faisait rire toute seule ? Te questionne-t-il d'un coup.

Tu hausses les épaules et lui explique. A la fin de ton petit récit, il rigole. Il dit que ton hypothèse de malade mental est sans aucun doute véridique. Pour te venger, tu lui donne un coup de poing amical.

-Au lieu de rire, soit gentil dis-moi donc des choses à propos du labyrinthe. Fais-tu de ta voix adorable possible.

-Même pas en rêve. Si un jour tu deviens coureuse, alors je te dirais tout, mais pour l'instant ça n'est pas le cas.

-Oh, allez ! Je serais muette comme une tombe, promis.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

-La curiosité un vilain défaut ? J'aurais plutôt dit une qualité de merde qui peu te mener à de gros problèmes.

Il rit à ta réponse puis se lève et te souhaite bonne nuit. Une fois parti, tu te retrouves de nouveau seule. Tu sens la fatigue s'insinuer dans tes veines telles un poison. Tu te laisses alors glisser dans le pays des songes.

Voilà un mois et demi que tu es arrivée au bloc. Tu t'es bien intégrée au milieu de tous ces garçons. Tu es devenue coureuse, au grand désespoir de Minho qui ne cesse de se plaindre que tu l'embêtes. Bien sûr, il te le rend bien. Vous êtes comme chien et chat, toujours à trouver un moyen pour énerver l'autre. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu t'éclates.

Tu adores ton boulot. En plus, tu peux travailler avec Thomas, ce qui est génial car il est toujours partant pour t'aider à faire un coup foireux à Minho. Toi et lui, vous vous entendait comme larrons en foire. Le pauvre Minho ne sait plus où donner de la tête avec deux diablotins comme vous. Heureusement pour lui, Newt arrive parfois à stopper vos mauvais coups avant qu'ils aient lieu.

Newt est devenu un super ami pour toi. Il arrive souvent à calmer Minho après un mauvais coup que tu lui as fait. Tant mieux, ça t'a permis d'éviter de mourir plutôt que prévu. Ensuite, il y a Teresa et Chuck. C'est deux sont comme ta sœur et ton frère. Teresa et toi restent d'ailleurs les uniques filles du bloc. La Boîte a ramené un gars ce mois-ci. D'ailleurs vous avez bien rigolé devant la mine déconfite des garçons qui semblaient prendre goût à l'apparition de fille dans le Bloc. Après, on verra bien, le futur est fait de surprise, pas vrai ?

 **(Aller au chapitre** **Marche ou Crève** **)**


	9. Quand les jours sont sombres

Quand les jours sont sombres

La vie est un jeu qui se gagne chaque jour et qui se perd un jour. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un a perdu.

Tu sais que quelque chose ne vas pas lorsque tu entends de grands cris à l'extérieur. Tu sors en trombe avec Jeff et Clint et vous vous rendez en direction de l'attroupement qui s'est formé devant les portes du labyrinthe. Tu arrives quelque secondes avant tes deux amis et tu es frappée d'une vision d'horreur.

Tu vois Minho et Thomas, l'air effondré, soutenant un corps ensanglanté. Le blocard est complètement inerte alors que les deux coureurs l'allonge au sol. Tu t'approches et constate que certains de ses membres font des angles improbables. L'os de l'avant-bras droit ressort complètement. Pourtant le pire est ailleurs, le visage a quelque chose d'étrange que tu ne comprends pas tout de suite. Il te faut quelques secondes pour concevoir que le crâne du garçon est complètement aplati sur la partie droite offrant une ouverture visible sur le cerveau.

A peine réalise tu ceci que tu t'empresse de retenir un haut le cœur. Le sang ne te fait pas peur, sinon tu ne serais pas medjack, mais l'état dans laquelle se trouve le garçon est pire qu'atroce. San t'en rendre compte tu t'es agenouillée près du corps sans vie. Tu sens la présence de Jeff et Clint derrière toi. Tout le monde est silencieux. Tu sais qu'ils attendent tous la même chose, que quelqu'un énonce l'horrible évidence à haute voix pour la rendre réelle. C'est donc ce que tu fais, d'une voix éteinte, tu prononces les 3 mots qui vont rendre cette vision d'horreur réelle :

-Il est mort.

Autour de toi certains se mettent à sangloter, d'autres lâche une des bruits horrifiés. Tu entends quelqu'un vomir mais tu n'y prêtes pas attention.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demandes-tu d'un ton monocorde, les yeux rivés sur le cadavre.

C'est Thomas qui te répond avec une voix ou se mélange douleur et horreur :

-Il... Je… J'étais sur le chemin de retour au Bloc. Je venais de finir mon tour, lorsque j'ai tourné dans l'un des couloirs. Il était à plusieurs mètres du sol accroché au lierre. J'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il allait faire alors je lui ai dit d'arrêter, que tout aller s'arranger, qu'il fallait garder espoir. Il m'a regardé et il… il a sauté la tête la première. J'ai appelé au secours et Minho est arrivé. La suite tu la connais.

Tu n'as pas réussie à détacher tes yeux du garçon pendant tout le temps où Thomas a parlé mais tu sais qu'il pleure. Sa voix s'est brisée à plusieurs reprises. Minho prend alors la parole plus perturbé que jamais :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit… qu'il est…

-Qu'il se soit suicider, qu'il est mis fin à ses jours. Complètes-tu.

Tu l'entends acquiescer. Le garçon que tu as devant toi tu ne le connaissait pas très bien. Tu savais que c'était quelqu'un d'enjoué et de très attachant, le genre de gars que tout le monde aime bien. Tu ne lui avais pas souvent parlé mais il t'avait toujours semblé agréable et joyeux.

Tu restes statufiée dans la même position durant le discours d'Alby en son hommage. Tu ne bouges toujours pas alors que les sarcleurs embarquent le corps. Tes yeux fixent obstinément le sol ensanglanté. Tu voudrais bouger mais tu es complétement paralysée. Tu entends Minho et Thomas t'appeler mais leurs voix te semblent très lointaines. C'est seulement lorsque Jeff te relève de force que tu reprends contacte avec ton environnement. Tes amis te regardent avec inquiétude. Tu les ignores et te diriges vers l'infirmerie sans un mot.

Là-bas tu trouves deux ou trois blocard qui ont visiblement besoin d'un calmant ou d'un anti-vomitif après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Tu prends une grande inspiration, refoules les larmes qui essayent de sortir et vas t'occuper de ceux qui ont besoin de toi. Tu dois être forte et restée rationnelle. Ce garçon est mort, c'est son choix et tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui. En revanche, les blocards présents ici ont besoin qu'on les aides. Tu ne peux pas pleurer, on attend de toi que tu sois une épaule pour ces gens. Jeff t'a rejoint quelques minutes plus tard avec Clint et vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire.

C'est uniquement lorsque tu es seule après le départ de tes amis que tu te permets quelques secondes de répit. Tu t'assois sur un lit et laisse les larmes coulées, en silence. Au moment où tu sens trois mains se posées sur ton épaule que tu réalises que tu as fermé les yeux. Les rouvrant tu vois Teresa, Minho et Thomas, te lancer des sourires réconfortant.

La nuit est tombée sur le bloc depuis un moment. Le repas a été l'un des plus silencieux que tu ais vue. Tu as dîné avec tes amis mais Newt manquait à l'appel. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de t'inquiéter pour le blond. Dans cette histoire, il est sans doute le plus touché par tout ça. Ce suicide doit lui rappeler sa propre tentative de suicide. Tu soupires à cette pensée. Tu n'arrives pas à crois qu'il ait pu tenter une chose pareil, pourtant son boitillement en est la preuve.

Tu demandes à tout le monde si quelqu'un a vu Newt mais personne ne semble savoir où il se trouve. C'est Alby qui finit par t'informer qu'il l'a aperçu se dirigeant vers… :

1-La forêt. **(Aller au chapitre** **These four walls** **)**

2-La structure en bois surélevée dans les arbres. **(Aller au chapitre** **Lighthouse** **)**


	10. Il faut avancer…

Il faut avancer…

Il y a ces jours qu'on déteste car ils sont trop pluvieux, trop sombre, on a l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible va arriver. Cependant, il y a des jours qu'on déteste encore plus, ce sont les jours où quelque chose d'horrible arrivent vraiment.

Ce jour-là il pleut des cordes. Tu es en cuisine avec les autres vous préparez le repas du soir, lorsque tu entends des cris horrifiés. Tu comprends que quelque chose est arrivé. Tu sors en trombe suivit des autres cuistots et cours en direction de l'attroupement formé devant l'entrée du Labyrinthe. Tu te frayes un chemin à travers les blocards pour voir ce qu'il se passe. C'est alors que tu t'arrêtes avec l'impression d'avoir été foudroyé.

Tu vois Minho et Thomas l'air effondré, soutenant un corps ensanglanté. Le dégoût te clou sur place. Le blocard est complètement inerte alors que les deux coureurs l'allonge au sol. Certains de ses membres font des angles improbables. L'os de l'avant-bras droit ressort complètement. Le crâne du garçon est complètement aplati sur la partie droite offrant une ouverture visible sur le cerveau.

Tu aurais pu vomir à cette vision mais quelque chose t'empêche de ressentir quoi que soit dans l'instant présent. Tu viens de comprendre quelque chose. Tu le connais, tu connais ce blocard. C'est James. C'est ton ami, étendu au sol dans une mare de sang, dans une mare de son propre sang.

La douleur t'anesthésie totalement. Tu entends des voix lointaines et tu les écoutes sans comprendre les mots :

-Il est mort.

C'est la voix de Clint.

-Que s'est-il passé?

Tu reconnais Alby.

-Il... Je… J'étais sur le chemin de retour au Bloc. Je venais de finir mon tour, lorsque j'ai tourné dans l'un des couloirs. Il était à plusieurs mètres du sol accroché au lierre. J'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il allait faire alors je lui ai dit d'arrêter, que tout aller s'arranger, qu'il fallait garder espoir. Il m'a regardé et il… il a sauté la tête la première. J'ai appelé au secours et Minho est arrivé. La suite tu la connais.

Thomas, c'est Thomas qui a répondu.

Ton cerveau semble analyser ce qui a été dit avec difficulté. Ce n'est qu'après ce qui t'a paru être des heures tu comprends le sens de toute la conversation. Dans le même temps tu reprends pied dans ce qui t'entoure. Pour autant, tu n'arrives pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Tu as l'impression d'être sous morphine.

Tu restes debout sans bouger durant le discours d'Alby en son hommage. Tu ne bouges toujours pas alors que les sarcleurs embarquent le corps. Tu lèves les yeux et tombes sur les visages inquiets de tes amis. Tu vois bien qu'ils se font du souci. Après tout, tu étais la plus proche de James ici. Tu détournes le regard. Cette compassion t'énerve au plus haut point. Tu ignores pourquoi mais tu as envie de frapper quelque chose. Tu as envies de hurler. Pourtant, tu ne le fais pas. Poêle-à-frire pose une main sur ton épaule tout en te parlant :

-Ecoutes Lucy, si tu ne veux pas…

-On devrait aller finir le repas, il est tard, le coupes-tu d'un ton monocorde.

Tu n'attends pas la réponse et part déjà en direction des cuisines.

La préparation du repas s'est effectuée dans un silence de mort. Personne ne semblait vouloir parler de ce qu'il s'est passé devant toi. Ils semblaient tous avoir peur que tu t'écroules si c'était le cas. Jamais tu n'avais détesté les blocards plus qu'à cet instant. Tu fulminais à l'intérieur, tu en voulais au monde entier.

Désormais, tu manges au milieu des blocards. Les conversations sont beaucoup moins qu'à leur habitude. Tu es attablée avec Minho, Thomas, Newt, Teresa et Chuck. Tu écoutes d'une oreille la discussion. Ils parlent de tout et de rien évitant au mieux de parler de l'incident, encore...

Tu essais d'ignorer ta colère le temps du repas et ne décroche pas un mot. Tu ne touches pas non plus à ton assiette que tu regardes fixement. Tu as le sentiment d'être une bombe à retardement. Tu vas finir par exploser et ça risque de faire mal.

Alors que tu te mures dans le silence, tu entends Newt te parler d'une voix douce :

-Lucy, on est désolé pour ce qui vient d'arriver. On sait que vous étiez très proche toi et…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase comme s'il avait peur de ta réaction. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour toi. Tu te lèves dans un grand fracas et réponds complètement hors de toi :

-James. Merde, il s'appelait James. Pourquoi c'est si dur pour vous de prononcer son prénom ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'en ne disant pas son nom ça va changer ce qui est arrivé ? Non ça ne va rien changer. Retenez bien une chose bande de tocard, mon cœur ne se brisera pas si quelqu'un prononce son nom.

Sur ces mots, tu quittes la salle rapidement, à la recherche d'air frais pour te calmer. Tu décides de partir t'isoler en direction de… :

1-La forêt. **(Aller au chapitre** **Somewhere only we know** **)**

2-L'infirmerie. **(Aller au chapitre** **Happy ending** **)**


	11. Marche ou crève…

Marche ou crève…

Le suicide, c'est ce moment où la vie est devenue plus terrifiante que la mort.

Tu cours dans le Labyrinthe comme à ton habitude. Tu es sur le chemin du retour. Le Bloc n'est plus qu'à quelque couloir quand tu devines qu'il y a un problème. Il y a une flaque de sang sur le sol, ainsi qu'une autre substance que tu n'arrives pas à identifier. Tu vois également une trainée de sang dans la direction où tu vas. Des sueurs froides te prennent. Tu ne peux qu'imaginer le pire. Un coureur s'est-t-il fait gravement blessé par un griffeur, voire pire ?

Tu cours aussi vite que tu peux vers le Bloc. Plus tu te rapproches plus ton angoisse augmente. Des cris et des gémissements te parviennent. Tu aperçois enfin la sortie et constate que tous les coureurs semblent être arrivés. Tu vois les blocards en cercle autour de quelque chose. C'est uniquement lorsque Minho et Thomas se retournent vers toi que tu peux voir ce que c'est.

Tu t'arrêtes net en plein milieux du couloir et étouffe un cri. Un corps complètement inerte est étendu au sol. De là où tu es tu peux voir certains de ses membres faire des angles improbables. Les os de l'avant-bras et de la jambe ressortent complètement. Tu parviens également à apercevoir qu'un morceau du crâne est manquant. Le crâne du garçon est entouré de la même substance étrange que tu as aperçue plus tôt dans les couloirs. Il te faut quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'est de la cervelle complètement réduite en bouillie.

Au moment où tu réalises ça, tu as à peine le temps de te plier en avant que tu te vides de tes tripes sur le sol du Labyrinthe. Ta vue est brouillée par des larmes de dégout. Ton cœur semble battre dans tes oreilles. Tu sens une main se glisser dans ton dos t'obligeant à avancer pour sortir du Labyrinthe. Tu relèves la tête et croises le regard de Thomas. Il est complètement livide et semble se retenir de vomir.

Arrivée devant le corps une vague d'horreur encore plus importante que les autres te transperce. Tu réalises que tu connais le blocard qui est étendu au sol. C'était Hank, un des coureurs. Un mec super gentil avec tu appréciais vraiment discuter. C'était le genre de mec sur qui on pouvait compter en cas de problème.

Tu es obligée de t'accrocher au bras de Thomas pour ne pas vaciller. Ce dernier fait des cercles avec sa main dans ton dos pour te calmer. Il fait plutôt bonne figure mais tu vois qu'il n'en mène pas large. Tu décides de t'arracher à la vision de ce corps sans vie pour regarder autour de toi. Tu vois que la plupart sont dans le même état que toi. Tu croises le regard de Minho et pour la première fois depuis que tu le connais il a les yeux complètement éteint. Ils a le visage impassible et semble ne rien ressentir.

Tu es partie rapidement après que le corps ait été embarqué. Tu n'as pas écouté le discours donner par Alby en l'hommage de ton ancien camarade. Tu as juste été dessiné les schémas de la journée et tu es partie rejoindre tes amis. Tu as appris au détour d'une conversation que Hank avait sauté d'un des murs du Labyrinthe pour mettre fin à ses jours.

Tu es assise à côté de Newt et Thomas. Vous mangez sans échanger un mot, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Le silence qui règne est assez oppressant. Tu avales chaque bouchée avec difficulté. Ton esprit ne cesse de te repasser les images du corps d'Hank. Tu vois pas mal de blocards ramener leurs assiettes à moitié pleine. Il semble que la vision d'horreur ne perturbe pas que toi.

De plus tu es préoccupée, tu n'as pas vu Minho venir manger ce soir. Tu ne l'as plus vu depuis que tu as quitté la salle des cartes pour être tout à fait exacte. Il est évident que s'il s'isole c'est qu'il souhaite qu'on le laisse tranquille, mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. L'idée qu'il soit tout seul à ruminer sa peine ne te plait pas. Tu aimerais être à ses côtés.

Tu sens ton cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Tu es très attachée à Minho. Il est plus qu'un meilleur ami pour toi. Tu ne peux pas affirmer que ce que tu ressens est de l'amour car tu ignores comment reconnaitre l'amour avec un grand A. Cependant une chose est sûr tu ressens quelque chose de différent avec lui.

C'est Thomas qui vient te voir quelque heure plus tard alors que tu continues de réfléchir à l'isolement de Minho :

-Tu sais, tu devrais aller voir Minho. Il veut rester seul mais je pense que ça n'est pas une très bonne idée. Si moi ou Newt y allons il risque de se mettre en colère, mais si c'est toi, il ne devrait rien dire. Il t'apprécie vraiment.

Tu te contentes de hocher la tête et de demander à ton ami où tu peux let le trouver. Ce dernier, pour répondre, fait un geste en direction de… :

1-La forêt **(Aller au chapitre** **See you again** **)**

2-La salle des cartes **(Aller au chapitre** **How to save a life** **)**


	12. Lighthouse

**Je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre avec Lighthouse de G.R.L .**

Lighthouse

Tu commences à monter dans la structure en bois. Cette dernière offre une vue d'ensemble sur le bloc, tel un observatoire. Tu arrives au niveau de la trappe et hésites un instant. Tu te demandes si ça n'est pas une mauvaise idée de venir le déranger finalement. Après réflexion, tu passes tout de même la trappe qui te mène au sommet de la structure.

Malgré les ténèbres de la nuit tu vois Newt adossé à la barrière de sécurité. Ses yeux semblent fixer un point invisible juste au-dessus du Labyrinthe. Tu t'avances jusqu'à lui sans bruit et t'assois à ses côtés. Tu aimerais pouvoir dire quelque chose pour lui faire comprendre que tu es là pour lui. Malheureusement, tout ce que tu aurais pu sortir te semble terriblement vide. Tu finis par abandonner l'idée de dire quoi que ce soit. A la place, tu poses une main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre.

Vous restez pendant un long moment sans rien dire et sans bouger. Tu étais partie dans tes pensées, quand la chaleur d'une main se posant sur la tienne te ramène à la réalité. Tu tournes la tête et croises le regard de Newt. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux ont une couleur noir. Tu y perçois une grande tristesse, un peu de tristesse et quelque chose d'autre s'apparentant au remord.

Il enlève ta main de son épaule et entrecroise vos doigts. S'il n'y avait une tel tristesse sur les trait de Newt, tu pourrais presque croire que rien n'est arrivée, tellement tu te sens sereine à cette instant.

-Rosie ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.

-Bien sûr. Réponds-tu avec douceur.

-Chantes une chanson s'il te plait. Fais comme si c'est un soir où tu n'arrives pas à dormir. Fais comme quand tu penses que personne ne t'entend.

Tu sursautes légèrement à cette demande. Il est vrai que parfois tu chantes pour t'aider à dormir où pour chasser ton angoisse. Cependant, tu n'as jamais envisagée qu'on ait pu t'entendre. Tu te sentirais gênée par la demande de Newt s'il n'y avait pas eu dans sa voix une douleur sourde. C'est pour cette raison que tu entonnes doucement les paroles qui te viennent en cet instant.

"When it gets real

Just know that I'll be there

I got your back, like it's just you and me here

I'll go to war for you, let them bring it

I'll take on the world for you, better believe it

So if you need me, just holler my name

We ain't never scared, no we're not afraid

We're never worried, but no one's here for life

I'm your ride or die"

Tu sens qu'il resserre ses doigts autour des tiens comme s'il craignait de te voir partir. Sa tête vient se loger sur ton épaule et tu sens une larme y couler.

"When the night gets cold

And the lights go out

The sun is gone behind the clouds

When you feel lost, then I'll reach out

To guide you home with my lighthouse

Wo-oh, wo-oh

I'll guide you home with my lighthouse

Wo-oh, wo-oh

I'll guide you home"

Il enlève sa tête de ton épaule et tu sens son bras se glisser autour de ta taille. Le blond t'attire ainsi contre lui dans une douce étreinte. Tu te laisses aller contre son torse. La main qu'il tient encore se trouve sur ton ventre.

"Whenever you doubt, I'll lift you up

People gon' hate, let them hate on us

I move in too strong, I click too deep

Cause I got you, and you got me

So if you need me, just holler my name

We ain't never scared, no we're not afraid

We're never worried, but no one's here for life

I'm your ride or die

When the night gets cold

And the lights go out

The sun is gone behind the clouds

When you feel lost, then I'll reach out

To guide you home with my lighthouse

Wo-oh, wo-oh

I'll guide you home with my lighthouse

Wo-oh, wo-oh

I'll guide you home"

Tu te sens tellement bien dans ses bras. Ton cœur bas à cent à l'heure. Tu sens Newt nicher sa tête dans ton cou et y laisser une trainée de baisers. Ton cœur semble sur le point d'exploser mais tu ne veux rien changer. Tout te semble tellement parfait.

"If you ever need me

Know I'll be there

Don't you ever be afraid to call

I'll be waiting over the horizon

Don't you worry I'm not very far

I'll light it up, show you the way

I'll light it up, show you the way

I'll light it up, show you the way

I'll light it up, don't be afraid

When the night gets cold

And the lights go out

The sun is gone behind the clouds

When you feel lost, then I'll reach out

To guide you home with my lighthouse

Wo-oh, wo-oh

I'll guide you home with my lighthouse

Wo-oh, wo-oh

I'll guide you home"

Tu finis la chanson à contrecœur. Tu es tellement bien t ne veux pas à avoir à changer quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, tout semble bien terminer puisque tu sens Newt éloigner sa tête de ton cou. Un soupire franchis la barrière de tes lèvres. Tu sens le regard instant du blond sur toi mais tu t'obstines à ne pas le regarder.

Tu ne veux pas parler de ce qui vient d'arriver. Tu as trop peur de l'entendre te dire que c'était une erreur, qu'il vaut mieux oublier ou tu ne sais quoi. Tu sens soudainement son souffle tout contre ton oreille. Tu sais que sa bouche doit être à quelque millimètre de cette dernière. Un long frisson que tu ne peux réprimer te parcourt l'échine.

-Tu n'as pas idée de depuis combien temps je rêve de ce qui arrive, souffle-t-il avec douceur.

D'un coup, toutes tes peurs disparaissent. Un grand sourire ne peut s'empêcher de se frayer un chemin sur tes lèvres. Sans attendre plus longtemps tu tournes la tête dans direction et l'embrasse.

Cette journée est sans doute la plus sombre que tu as connu jusqu'ici. Pourtant, tu es forcée de reconnaître que même dans les jours les plus sombres on peut trouver de la lumière. Tu as définitivement trouvé ta lumière aujourd'hui.


	13. These four walls

**Je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre avec These four walls de Little Mix.**

These four walls

Tu es dans la forêt à la recherche de Newt. Tu te diriges en direction du lac. Tu connais le blond s'il est bien dans la forêt il sera sans aucun doute au lac. Tu ne t'es pas trompée tu le vois assit près de l'eau, les genoux remontés contre son torse, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Des spasmes secouent son corps et tu comprends qu'il pleure. Cette vision te brise le cœur.

Tu t'assois près de lui et tu sais qu'il est au courant de ta présence. Pour autant, il ne fait rien pour te le montrer. Tu le prends dans tes bras et lui chuchotes des paroles rassurantes. Tu restes ainsi pendant de longues minutes, mais rien n'y fait il continu à pleurer. Tu es complétement perdue jamais tu ne l'as vu dans cette état. Tu voudrais faire tellement plus pour le calmer mais quoi ?

Tu finis par faire ce que tu fais pour te calmer toi. Tu te mets à chanter. Chanter est un moyen pour toi d'exprimer les choses qui ne veulent pas sortir. Tu commences à chantonner les paroles qui te viennent en espérant à réussir à apaiser le blond.

"I feel so numb

Staring at the shower foam

It's begun, the feeling that the end has come

And now the water's cold

I tried to eat today

But the lump in my throat got in the way

In this time, I've lost all sense of pride

I've called a hundred times

If I hear your voice I'll be fine"

Tu sens Newt bouger et quitter sa position initiale. Il t'entoure de ses bras et vient enfouir sa tête au creux de ton cou.

"And I, I can't come alive

I want the room to take me under

'Cause I can't help but wonder

What if I had one more night for goodbye?

But you're not here to turn the lights off, I can't sleep

These four walls and me

I lay in bed

Can't seem to leave your side

Your pillow's wet from all these tears I've cried

I won't say goodbye

I tried to small today

Then I realized it's no point anyway"

Petit à petit, les pleures de celui que tu aimes perdent de leur vigueur. Tu le sens resserrer sa prise sur toi comme s'il craignait que tu t'en ailles. Il devrait savoir que tu ne bougeras pas. Tu seras toujours là pour lui.

"In this time, I've lost all sense of pride

I've called a thousand times

If I hear your voice I'll be fine

And I, I can't come alive

I want the room to take me under

'Cause I can't help but wonder

What if I had one more night for goodbye?

If you're not here to turn the lights off I can't sleep

These four walls and me

And I, I can't come alive

I want the room to take me under

'Cause I can't help but wonder

What if I had one more night for goodbye?

If you're not here to turn the lights off I can't sleep

These four walls and me"

Tu termines la chanson et te rends compte qu'il ne pleure plus. Il garde toujours la tête enfouie dans ton cou, alors que tu l'entends te chuchoter un merci. Tu souris légèrement et lui répond que c'est normal, les amis sont fait pour ça. Il relève son visage vers toi. Ses yeux sont rougis et un peu bouffies, ses joues brillent des larmes qu'il a versées.

-Je ne veux pas de ça, réplique-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par les pleurs.

-Tu ne veux pas de quoi ? Murmures-tu sans comprendre.

-Rosie, je t'apprécie vraiment, vraiment beaucoup…

Tu le fixes avec les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Tu ne saisis pas ce qu'il te raconte. Tu allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander où il veut en venir, quand tu es coupée par une paire de lèvre se posant sur les tiennes.

Au début, tu restes comme figée. C'est au moment où tu sens qu'il s'éloigne que tu le retiens en lui rendant son baiser. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes. Elles ont un goût salé à cause des larmes qu'il a versé. A ce moment, plus rien n'existe autour de toi, le monde pourrait bien s'effondrer que ça te serait égale. Tu finis par rompre le baiser à contrecœur pour reprendre ta respiration. Il te regarde avec étonnement. Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce que tu l'embrasses en retour.

-Je t'apprécie vraiment, vraiment beaucoup aussi, Newt. Dis-tu avec un petit sourire.


	14. Happy ending

**Je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre avec Happy ending de Mika.**

Happy ending

Tu es partie te réfugier à l'infirmerie dans l'espoir d'y trouver la tranquillité. Tu ne t'es pas trompée cette dernière est vide à l'heure qu'il est. Tes yeux te brûlent, des larmes essayent de forcer la barrière de tes paupières. Pourtant, tu les repousses. Tu veux être forte. Pour rien au monde tu ne voudrais laisser croire aux autres que tu es faible. Tu as conscience que la pièce est vide, mais tu sais que si tu commences, tu n'arriveras pas à t'arrêter de pleurer.

Dans ta tête, un million d'émotions se bousculent. Tu passes de la colère, à la tristesse, de la douleur, à l'amertume. Tout est mélangé et tu nages dans le flou le plus total. Tu as l'impression d'être dans un épais brouillard. Ce sentiment t'angoisse. Tu sens ta respiration s'accélérée considérablement et tu sais que la crise d'angoisse n'est pas loin.

Tu t'assois sur un lit et tentes de rependre une respiration normale. Tu essais de ne penser à rien mais sans succès. Tu sens ton cœur battre comme s'il voulait sortir de ta poitrine. Rien de ce que tu essayes n'arrive à te calmer.

Tu finis par faire ce que tu as toujours fait dans cette situation. Tu chantes pour t'apaiser. L'avantage quand tu chantes c'est que les mots, que tu n'arrives pas à exprimer lorsque tu parles, te viennent tout seul. Tu chantonnes doucement les paroles qui te viennent.

"This is the way you left me,

I'm not pretending.

No hope, no love, no glory,

No Happy Ending.

This is the way that we love,

Like it's forever.

Then live the rest of our life,

But not together.

Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life

Can't get no love without sacrifice

If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well

A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell

This is the hardest story that I've ever told

No hope, or love, or glory

Happy endings gone forever more

I feel as if I'm wasting

And I'm wasted everyday"

Tu as les yeux rivés sur le sol quand tu sens le lit ployer sous le poids de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu aurais pu t'arrêter de chanter de suite sachant qu'une personne t'écoute. Cependant, ta crise d'angoisse n'est pas encore passée et tu ne veux pas sembler faible. Du coup, tu essais d'oublier la présence à tes côtés.

"This is the way you left me,

I'm not pretending.

No hope, no love, no glory,

No Happy Ending.

This is the way that we love,

Like it's forever.

Then live the rest of our life,

But not together.

2 o'clock in the morning, something's on my mind

Can't get no rest; keep walking around

If I pretend that nothing ever went wrong, I can get to my sleep

I can think that we just carried on"

Tu sens une main se poser sur ton dos et commencer à faire des cercles. Tu n'as pas prêté attention à qui était avec toi jusque-là. C'est ce geste affectueux qui tu fais relever la tête en direction du blocard. Tu tombes alors sur le regard inquiet de Thomas.

"This is the hardest story that I've ever told

No hope, or love, or glory

Happy endings gone forever more

I feel as if I'm wasting

And I'm wasted everyday

This is the way you left me,

I'm not pretending.

No hope, no love, no glory,

No Happy Ending.

This is the way that we love,

Like it's forever.

Then live the rest of our life,

But not together.

A Little bit of love, little bit of love

Little bit of love, little bit of love."

Tu sens que ta crise est en train de passer. Tu sais que les caresses apaisantes du brun y sont en partie pour quelque chose. Le brun qui d'ailleurs te sourit doucement, tout en te fixant avec insistance.

"I feel as if I'm wasting

And I'm wasted everyday

This is the way you left me,

I'm not pretending.

No hope, no love, no glory,

No Happy Ending.

This is the way that we love,

Like it's forever.

To live the rest of our life,

But not together.

This is the way you left me,

I'm not pretending.

No hope, no love, no glory,

No Happy Ending. "

A peine à tu finis de chanter que tu te fais prendre dans une étreinte qui se veut réconfortante. Lorsque Thomas s'écarte finalement un silence gêner envahie l'infirmerie. Il semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais ne sais visiblement comment le formuler. De ton côté, tu te sens vraiment gênée qu'il t'ait entendu chanter.

-C'est une très jolie chanson, commence le brun avec hésitation. Je sais que toi et James étiez très proche tous les deux… Vous vous aimiez vraiment et… je… je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé.

En entendant ce discours tu ne peux t'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Tu sais que ce sont les nerfs qui lâchent quelque peu. Malgré tout, tu ne peux arrêter ton hilarité que de longues minutes plus tard.

Tu tombes sur un Thomas éberlué qui semble se demander si tu n'as pas perdue la raison. Tu fais un petit sourire qui doit plus s'apparenter à une grimace qu'autre chose, avant de répondre :

-Tu es à mille lieux de la réalité. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de James. Pas plus qu'il ne l'était de moi. Il n'y avait rien de ce genre entre nous deux.

-Oh… mais vous sembliez tellement… bredouille le coureur. Et puis, dans ta chanson, tu disais des choses comme « c'est comme ça que nous nous aimions » alors j'ai cru que…

-Je parlais d'un amour plus platonique. Il était ce que se rapproche le plus d'un frère ou d'un meilleur ami.

Sur ces mots vous retombez dans le silence. Tu soupires en pensant que celui que tu aimes semblait persuader que tu en aimais un autre. Non, visiblement tu n'avais aucune chance avec le brun.

-Si j'avais su que tu ne l'aimais pas, j'aurais fait ça plus tôt.

Tu te tournes vers Thomas avec surprise. Tu es sur le point de lui demander de quoi il parle lorsqu'une paire de lèvres vient s'écraser sur les tiennent.

Tu ne perds pas une seconde pour répondre à son baiser, et passes tes mains dans ses cheveux. Lui, en profite pour glisser les siennes sur ta nuque pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser.

Tu décides d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et de profiter de cet instant magique. Tu auras bien le temps de revenir à la réalité plus tard.


	15. Somewhere only we know

**Je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre avec Somewhere only we know de Lily Allen.**

Somewhere only we know

Tu es dans la forêt du bloc. Ça doit bien faire une heure que tu es arrivée près du lac. Malgré ce laps de temps ta colère n'a pas diminué. Tu voudrais hurler de toutes tes forces mais tu n'en as pas le courage. Tu te sens complètement exténuée, comme si tu avais couru un marathon.

Tu cherches ce que tu as bien pu louper. Tu ne comprends pas comment tu n'as pas pu remarquer qu'il n'allait pas bien. Tu repenses à tout ce qu'il t'a dit et à tout ce qu'il a fait. Pourtant, après de longues minutes de réflexion tu ne trouves rien.

Tu lâches un soupir rageur et te mets à faire les cents pas. L'envie irrépressible de frapper quelque chose te prend. Tu finis par passer ta colère sur le tronc d'un arbre. Tu frappes ce dernier sans t'arrêter, perdant la notion du temps. Tu en viens à oublier tout ce qui t'entoure.

Deux bras puissants te ramènent à la réalité. Tu ne peux plus bouger à cause de leur emprise. Tu desserres les poings et te rend compte qu'ils sont écorchés jusqu'au sang. Tu réalises aussi que des larmes ont pris place sur tes joues. La colère, elle, est partie et laisse place à un sentiment d'amertume. A cet instant, tu te demandes où James peut se trouver désormais.

Tu ne te tournes même pas vers celui qui te retient prisonnière. Tu as déjà devinée de qui il s'agit.

-Lâche-moi Thomas, dis-tu sans conviction.

-Jamais.

Tu soupires à sa réponse. Cette réponse t'aurait fait plaisir dans d'autre circonstance mais là elle ne te fait rien. Tu es juste fatiguée et tu aimerais qu'il te lâche avant que tu ne finisses par espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais.

-Tu sais, tu peux me dire ce que tu ressens. Les amis sont là pour écouter dans les moments les plus durs, explique-t-il avec une grande douceur.

-Je… Tout est tellement confus. Je n'arriverais jamais à en parler clairement.

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler. Tu peux juste chanter. A chaque fois que je t'ai entendu, tout semblait te venir si facilement.

Tu te figes sous l'effet de la surprise. Personne n'était censé t'entendre chanter. Tu faisais toujours en sorte d'être seul. Chanter est ton moyen d'exprimer ce qui ne veut pas sortir. C'est ton point d'ancrage pour supporter l'enfermement. Tu es tentée l'espace d'un instant de l'envoyer voir ailleurs. Finalement, après réflexion, tu te laisses aller.

"I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting tired and I need something to rely on"

Tu sens l'emprise des bras de Thomas se faire moins forte. Il ne te lâche pas mais il ne semble plus te retenir. C'est plus comme une étreinte réconfortante. Tu laisses ta tête se poser sur son épaule.

"I came across a fallen tree

I felt the branches of it looking at me

Is this the place we used to love?

Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on"

Tu sens le brun commencer à bouger lentement, au rythme de la chanson. C'est comme ça que tu te retrouves à danser paisiblement, le dos coller à son torse.

"And if you have a minute, why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"

Il te relâche complètement, avant de te faire tourner face à lui. Ton regard croise le sien alors que ses mains prennent place sur ta taille. Tu passes tes bras autour de son cou sans rompre le contact visuel.

"And if you have a minute, why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go? Somewhere only we know

Somewhere only we know "

Des larmes coulent silencieusement sur tes joues mais tu n'y prêtes aucune attention. Tu ne veux plus penser à ce qui est arrivé. Tu veux juste vivre l'instant présent. La chanson est finie mais vous continuez à danser.

Tu vois Thomas rapprocher son visage du tient avec hésitation. Tu es celle qui comble l'espace manquant entre vos lèvres. Le baiser est doux. Tu sens des milliers de papillon s'envoler dans ton estomac. La douleur que tu ressens s'atténue un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe. C'est lorsqu'il s'éloigne que tu te dis que tu viens de trouver le remède le plus efficace face à la douleur.

Vos regards s'accrochent de nouveau et vous n'avez pas besoin de parler pour comprendre ce que chacun veut dire à l'autre depuis longtemps.


	16. How to save a life

**Je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre avec How to save a life de The fray.**

How to save a life

Tu es devant la porte de la salle des cartes. Tu hésites entre entrer directement ou bien frapper. Tu décides d'entrer directement. Une fois à l'intérieur tu constates que la pièce est plutôt claire grâce aux torches qui chassent les ténèbres de la nuit.

Tu vois Minho assis sur une des chaises de la pièce les yeux rivés sur ce qui semble être un des schémas du Labyrinthe. Tu ne sais pas s'il t'ignore où s'il ne t'a juste pas remarqué.

Tu tires la chaise à ses côtés et t'y installe. Tu regardes le croquis. C'est celui de la veille, la section trois y est représentée. Tu pousses un petit soupire en constatant que c'était la section de Hank hier.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, déclare Minho. Avec un coureur en moins on va devoir redoubler d'effort pour couvrir toutes sections. Y a plus qu'à espérer qu'on trouve un remplaçant rapidement.

-Si tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu es en train de faire c'est raté.

-Et je fais quoi ?

-Tu penses déjà à ce qui va se passer plus tard parce que tu ne veux pas affronter ce qui est arrivé.

-Je suis le maton des coureurs je suis obligé de penser à ce qui va se passer. C'est mon rôle.

Tu soupires tout en lui lançant un regard signifiant « ne te fiche pas de moi ». Tu comprends parfaitement sa réaction. Minho n'est pas que le maton des coureurs, il est aussi celui qui est le plus proche de chacun d'eux. Hank était le premier coureur qu'il a formé. Pour tout le monde cette mort est dure à accepter. Minho et Hank étaient proches très proche et tu n'imagines pas ce que ça doit être pour lui.

Tu sais qu'il prend se suicide comme un échec en tant que maton et en tant qu'ami. C'est Newt qui t'a expliqué qu'après sa propre tentative de suicide, Minho avait été dans une colère noire. Il s'était tenu responsable de ce qui avait eu lieu et personne n'avait pu le faire changer d'avis.

-Minho, commences-tu avec une voix douce, ce qui a eu lieu, a eu lieu et rien ni personne ne peut changer ça. Hank avait pris sa décision et tu n'aurais rien pu faire alors arrête de te tourmenter. Ce n'est pas en regardant fixement ce croquis et en t'isolant que tu arriveras à trouver des réponses.

-Tu ne comprends pas, s'exclame-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Quand je suis arrivé et que je l'ai vu sur le lierre, j'ai compris ce qu'il allait faire. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas sauter. Je lui ai dit qu'on allait trouver une solution, que tout allait bien se passer. Il ne m'a écouté. Il a sauté et moi je n'ai pas été capable de l'en empêcher.

Il y a une telle fureur dans les yeux du brun que tu n'oses rien répondre. Minho n'ai jamais en colère. Même quand tu lui fais un sale coup, il fait semblant mais il n'est pas réellement en colère. Quoi qu'il arrive il reste toujours calme.

Tu tentes alors une autre approche pour lui faire comprendre que personne ne lui tient rigueur de ce qui est arrivé :

-Tu sais, je connais une chanson qui décrit ce que tu ressens à la perfection.

-Tu te souviens d'une chanson ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est un souvenir, ou juste une invention de mon cerveau mais elle est bien là.

-Et quoi elle te fait penser à ce que je ressens ?

Tu lui fais un petit sourire avant de commencer à fredonner les paroles de la chanson.

"Step one: you say we need to talk

He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk

He smiles politely back to you,

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life"

Tu vois la surprise sur son visage et tu sais que tu as tapé dans le mille. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce soit si proche de ses propres pensées et sentiments.

"Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life"

Il détourne le regard et fixe l'une des torches accrochée au mur. Tu le connais assez pour deviner qu'il essaye de retenir ses larmes. Ta main va se poser sur son avant-bras dans le but de lui faire comprendre que tu es là pour lui.

"As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or brake with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life"

Il se rassoit sur la chaise et tu lui frotte le dos dans un geste qui se veut apaisant. Lorsque des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues tu les essuies précautionneusement.

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life"

Tu enlèves ta main de sa joue avant de te lever, marquant ainsi la fin de la chanson. Tu attrapes le croquis sur la table avant de le ranger dans la malle avec les autres. Tu te tournes vers Minho qui s'est lui aussi levé. Il a chassé les dernières larmes de ses yeux et il ne semble presque pas avoir pleuré. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux trahissant ainsi sa gêne.

-Rassures toi, je ne dirais à personne que le grand Minho a pleuré comme une fillette, lances-tu dans le but de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Visiblement ta remarque fait mouche puisqu'un sourire en coin vient se dessiner sur le visage du brun.

-Je t'emmerde Diana.

-« Je t'emmerde » ? C'est vraiment tous ce que tu peux m'offrir ? Où sont passée les répliques sarcastiques habituelle ?

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus tandis que tu lui offres un sourire moqueur. Tu préfères largement les piques que vous vous lancez, aux grandes discussions sérieuses. Tu le regardes attendant sa réponse. Cependant, il s'approche de toi en silence. Tu le fixes avec un regard interrogateur. Avant que tu ais eu le temps de demander quoi que ce soit il plaque ses lèvres contre les tiennes.

Tu sursautes sous l'effet de la surprise avant de répondre à son baiser avec entrain. Tu mentirais en disant que tu n'attends pas ce moment depuis des lustres. Il t'attrape par la taille pour approfondir le baiser tandis que l'agrippe à la nuque. Vous vous séparez pour reprendre votre respiration quelques minutes plus tard.

-Désolé pour la réplique pourrie mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. J'avais trop envie de faire ça.

-N'hésite pas à avoir besoin de te concentrer souvent alors.


	17. See you again

**Je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre avec See you again de Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth.**

See you again

Tu es partie à la recherche de Minho il y a environ une demi-heure. Malheureusement, ce dernier reste introuvable. Tu n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point cette forêt pouvait être vaste.

C'est seulement après encore dix longues minutes de recherche que tu tombes sur lui. Il est là, à frapper de toutes ses forces un tronc d'arbre. Tu vois qu'il n'a pas remarqué ta présence. Il semble parti très loin dans ses pensées. De la sueur coule de son front et ses main sont écorchées et sanguinolente.

Tu l'appelles avec douceur pour qu'il arrête ce qu'il fait mais il n'a aucune réaction. Tu réessayes plusieurs fois, même résultat. Tu t'approches alors et saisis son poignet avec force pour l'empêcher de continuer.

Minho sursaute avec vigueur avant de dégager sèchement son bras. Il se tourne vers toi les yeux emplis de colère.

-J'ai dit que je voulais être seul ! S'exclame-t-il d'un ton cassant.

-Je t'ais laissé assez de temps pour être seul, maintenant c'est bon. Réponds-tu sur le même ton, vexé par son comportement.

-Je ne t'ais rien demandé, alors retournes avec les autres et fou moi la paix !

-Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi ! C'est bien la dernière fois que je me fais du souci pour un tocard dans ton genre, rassures toi.

Tu commences à repartir de là où tu viens furax. Tu n'arrives pas à croire que tu as passé un temps fou à le chercher, pour te faire accueillir comme ça. S'il croit que ce qui est arrivé, est une excuse pour se comporter de la sorte, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil.

Tu as déjà parcouru plusieurs mètres lorsque Minho t'attrape le bras et te fait pivoter face à lui. Tu lui jettes un regard furieux. Lui, au contraire semble s'être calmé puisqu'il a une expression penaude.

-Je suis désolé, commence-t-il. Je suis juste sur les nerfs. Je me suis isolé pour éviter de les passer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Visiblement c'est raté.

Il essaye de te faire un petit sourire mais ça ressemble plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. Tu te contentes de hocher la tête sans répondre quoi que ce soit. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser que pour être raté, c'est raté… Tu te dégages de son emprise recommence à partir.

-Non, attend. Je sais que j'ai été désagréable mais reste avec moi. S'il te plaît.

Tu te retournes vers lui. Il a un regard désolé mais ça n'est ça qui te décide à rester. C'est la douleur que tu lis dans le fond de son regard qui te fait faire demi-tour.

A peine arrives-tu devant lui qu'il te prend dans ses bras. Son étreinte est agréable. Tu passes tes bras dans son dos et commences à décrire des cercles dans le but d'apaiser le brun. Cela semble marcher puisque tu sens ce dernier se détendre légèrement.

Tu ignores pourquoi mais à cet instant Les paroles d'une chanson te viennent en tête. Tu ignores si tu les inventes ou si tu la connaissais dans ton ancienne vie. Quand les paroles d'une chanson te viennent en tête, c'est habituellement le soir, quand tu n'arrives pas à dormir. La plupart du temps il te suffit de chanter et tu finis par être apaiser et à t'endormir. Sans vraiment réfléchir tu te mets à fredonner les paroles.

"It's been a long day without you my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again"

Tu sens Minho sursauter légèrement mais n'y prêtes pas attention. Tu devines qu'il est surpris. Personne ne t'a jamais entendu chanter. Tu ne le fais que lorsque tu es seule dans le Bloc ou dans le Labyrinthe.

"Damn, who knew?

All the good things we've been through

That I'll be standing right here, talking to you about another path

I know we loved to hit the road and laugh,

But something told me that it wouldn't last

Had to switch up, look at things different, see the bigger picture

Those were the days' hard work forever pays, now I see you in a better place

How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?

Everything I went through you were standing there by my side

And now you gonna be with me for the last ride"

Le brun resserre sa prise autour de tes épaules et enfouie son visage dans ton cou. Tu sens qu'il tremble légèrement et tu comprends rapidement qu'il pleure en silence.

"It's been a long day without you my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way

From where we began

Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

First you both go out your way and the vibe is feeling strong

And what's small turn to a friendship, a friendship turn into a bond

And that bond will never be broke and the love will never get lost

And when brotherhood come first

Then the line will never be crossed, established it on our own

When that line had to be drawn and that line is what we reach,

So remember me when I'm gone"

Tu enfouis toi aussi ton visage dans son cou et continue à fredonner à voix basse la chanson comme des mots de réconfort. Tu sens que ses tremblements s'apaisent petit à petit.

"How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?

Everything I went through you were standing there by my side

And now you gonna be with me for the last ride

So let the light guide your way

Hold every memory as you go

And every road you take

Will always lead you home oh oh oh"

Bientôt, la crise de larme est partie. Il relâche quelque peu sa prise et s'écarte légèrement. Tu as toujours tes bras autour de son cou tandis que ses mains son posée sur ta taille. Vous vous regardez dans les yeux.

"It's been a long day without you my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

When I see you again"

Tu lui souris légèrement avant d'essuyer les traces de larmes sur ses joues d'une main. Il te fait un petit sourire en coin et tu comprends qu'il va déjà mieux.

Vos visages sont proche et tu as très envie de l'embrasser. Ça fait un moment que tu ressens un amour plus que fraternel envers le coureur. C'est la raison pour laquelle c'est ta victime préférée pour les mauvais coups.

Tu poses tes yeux sur ses lèvres te demandant si c'est une bonne idée. Tu finis par compter jusqu'à trois dans ta tête et tu te lances. Tu poses tes lèvres avec hésitation sur les siennes. Le brun se fige sous la surprise. Tu romps le baiser quelques secondes plus tard. Tu t'apprêtes à t'excuser de ton geste que le coureur t'embrasse avec passion. Tu sens ton cœur rater un battement.

Lorsque vous vous éloignez enfin pour reprendre votre souffle tu ne peux chasser un sourire niais de ton visage. Minho sourit lui aussi avant de coller ses lèvres à ton oreille pour chuchoter un petit :

-Si tu dis à qui que ce soit que j'ai pleuré tu me le paieras tocarde.

Tu rigoles légèrement avant de répondre un :

-J'adorerais voir ça…


	18. Reviews

**/!\ Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais un espace de réponse aux reviews. /!\**

 **Dyana :** Bonjour ! Tout d'abord je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un si long commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir )

Je suis ravie de savoir que l'histoire t'a plu. C'est vrai que l'on voit rarement du « Character x you » en français (ce qui est vraiment dommage), c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui m'a poussée à écrire cette fiction. D'ailleurs, si jamais il y a des fictions dans ce genre (en français ou en anglais) que tu pourrais me conseiller je serais ravie de les lire étant donné que j'en cherche mais n'en trouve que très peu.

En écrivant je n'ai pas réalisé mais tu as raison une paire de lèvres ça fait deux bouches… donc désolée pour cette erreur ! Désolée également pour les mots sautés et les fautes, il arrive parfois que ma pensée dépasse ma vitesse de frappe et voilà ce que ça donne… Enfin, heureusement ça ne t'a pas trop gêné donc ça me rassure. :)

Oui, je confirme « compliqué » est le mot approprié. C'est un travail assez long d'écrire différents scénarios et de tout mettre ensemble, mais bon avec un peu d'organisation et beaucoup de temps on s'en sort ) ! Pour être sincère, je n'ai pas projeté d'écrire une suite même si il est vrai que je pourrais approfondir de nombreuses choses. Le problème étant surtout que comme je l'ai dit c'est un travail qui nécessite beaucoup de temps. De plus, je ne me sens pas assez inspirée pour écrire quelque chose de correcte. Je ne souhaite pas faire des chapitres de mauvaise qualité. Cependant si jamais l'occasion se présente de nouveau d'avoir du temps et de l'inspiration, je reprendrais cette fiction avec grand plaisir.

Merci encore pour ton message. C'est vraiment encourageant pour moi de savoir que tu as apprécié cette histoire.

 **LilyFlemming :** Salut ! Je suis contente d'apprendre que le concept te plait. Savoir que tu es tombée sur des personnages qui te plaisent c'est cool parce que le but est quand même que tu apprécies l'histoire ) Non tu ne te trompes pas James c'est bien pour James Dashner, c'est un petit clin d'œil que j'ai fait parce que après tout sans lui L'Epreuve n'existerait pas (et ça serait bien dommage d'ailleurs). Peut-être que je ferais des fictions similaires dans le futur ou bien continuerait celle-ci, je ne sais pas, on verra bien. En faire une sur Teen Wolf pourrait être sympa en effet (je garde l'idée dans un coin de ma tête des fois que j'ai de l'inspiration) ! Je suis heureuse que ma fiction t'ait donné envie d'en lire plus dans ce genre ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir :)


End file.
